


Shot through the heart

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [10]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, The Assclowns Gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Based on the prompt: Imagine person A and person B going somewhere to play laser tag. A pushes B into a corner and kisses them. A few seconds later, a pew can be heard and A is walking away having just shot B





	Shot through the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi playing in the background, cause that's where I got the title for this from.

“How many you’d get so far?” Greg called out in a whisper, Nick was just around the corner, holding up his finger to his lips, before firing a shot, hitting his target squarely in the chest. Once the coast was clear, he ran over to Greg, pushing him against the wall that they were taking cover behind. Greg could feel Nick’s breath against his neck, his fingers let go of his gun and it dropped with a thud to the ground.

“Four.” Nick breathed. He put his hand against the wall, moved his body closer to Greg, and gave a quick look around before he cupped his hand around Greg’s cheek, and drew him into a kiss.

The buzz of commotion faded away, all Greg could think about was Nick Stokes, their tongues dancing together. The exchange of saliva, something Nick once thought was gross, but now, was the most delightful taste in the world.

But suddenly, Nick broke away, and Greg felt an impact against his chest.

“Make that five,” Nick whispered, before running around the corner and out of sight.

“Traitor!” Greg called out, before sulking out of the laser tag arena. He found Henry Andrews, and plopped down next to him.

“Who got you?” Henry asked him.

“Who do you think?”

“Thought he was on our side?”

“Guess not..." Greg sighed, stroking the side of his face that Nick was had just held moments ago.

“He’s on a rampage!” 

“Asshole...” Greg muttered.

“I can’t believe it!” Hodges fumed, walking up to the duo. “We had a deal!”

“Yeah, and so did we,  _David_!” Henry argued. Hodges sat down next to him, Greg felt Henry jump up uncomfortably, as David sat a bit  _too close_ next to his friend. Hodges put his hand on Henry’s lap.

“Now, Henry, you know the rules of battle royale are free for all--”

“You just said you made a deal with somebody!”

“Okay, but Team Stokes has an unbreakable bond that was not  _supposed_ to be sullied by a game of laser tag--”

“Oh  _that’s who you teamed up with?”_ Henry cried out, exasperated. “Unbelievable.”

Henry got up and walked away, and left Hodges with his mouth hanging open. 

Hodges looked to Greg, and Greg shrugged. Hodges ran off to console Henry and Greg continued to watch Nick run around the arena, shooting various other members of the crime lab.

A couple minutes later, Nick came out of the arena, holding up his gun in the air, cheering. Everyone was a good sport about it, as they always are in the Crime Lab excursions, but Greg couldn’t shake off the hurt of betrayal.

Nick grabbed a beer and sat down next to Greg, who was still sitting, holding his cheek.

“We did it, Greggo!” Nick handed Greg a beer, but Greg didn’t take it, didn’t even look Nick in the eyes. He set it down next to him. 

“I thought we had something, Nick,” Greg muttered, picking up the beer and taking a sip.

“We do. That’s why I said,  _we won._ We’re a team, G,” Nick whispered, putting his around Greg’s body, bringing him in close. Greg couldn’t suppress his smile, at the warmth of Nick’s body against his own, which made Nick smile, too.

“I want a re-match,” Greg pointed out, as he pat his hand on Nick’s thigh, before leaning into Nick.

“ _You’re on, Sanders,_ ” Nick whispered, before finishing his beer and running back into the arena.


End file.
